Cow Tongue
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Rin waits for him as alwaus listening for his knocks at her bedroom window so he could be with her like they always planned to be. Warning morbid, lemons in the future, talking about death.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Fruits Basket!

-------

She sat silently in the room filled with darkness her raven hair lay scattered on the bed as she looked to the ceiling of the home she was so warmly welcomed into her dark soulless eyes closed slowly covering them with her arm. Haru slowly walked along the houses sighing a bit, he turned one corner and stopped at a window tapping on it, doors weren't as fun. She slowly sat up hearing the familiar knock he always came to her this way she always waited in darkness knowing he would light up the way. She unlocked the door allowing him to enter.

Haru crawled in the window then smiled softly at Rin "Hello... Why so sad?"

"Like it makes a difference to ask such a stupid question." She petted his cheek softly.

Haru pouted "Your so mean…" he teased then licked her ear before looking around "Ah so what's up?"

"Nothing just waiting for you to come to me as always." She smirked playfully.

Haru blinked "Ah.. You caught onto my secret plan eh?.. I must kill you now so you may not reveal it to anyone.. I will suck your blood out I guess." he smirked pulling her close sucking at her neck.

She blushed lightly masking it with her raven like strands. "... Their here Haru-kun... If you want to play then lets go else where..."

Haru blinked pulling back in shock "You live! My god you are immortal!... Let them hear us my pet.. Lets them hear you cry and beg for more!"

She pushed away from him. "... Will you hurt me again Black Haru-kun...?"

Haru pouted, "I'm not black… But you know.. Once you go black you never go back."

She stood slowly. "Akito-san will find out again."

Haru sighed then nodded "Ok ok.. Lets take this to.. the forest then?"

"What are your animal instincts kicking in now stupid cow." She looked toward him coldly.

Haru blinked at her "Are you dissing me? Fine you come up with a better place then pony" he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Haru-kun I don't really feel good tonight, but if you want to then I'll go to the forest with you." She sat back down next to him her raven hair falling covering her cold eyes.

Haru frowned then walked to her wrapping hi arms around her "How about this.. I'll take you for dinner then to the movies.. Then We'll go for a walk around the park and come home ok?"

She nodded lightly. "Maybe if I get some food in me we can skip the movie." She petted his cheek softly.

Haru smiled a bit then stood up holding out his hand for her "Anything you desire my lady" he winked "Lets go then" She nodded lightly as she followed him out the window holding his hand as she slipped on her boots following him away from her adoptive home.

Haru lead her to a rather nice looking restaurant and after they where seated he smiled softly at her "Choose anything you like"

"Maybe a 'cheeseburger' and a 'milkshake'." She smirked teasing him now as she smiled tilting her head to the side.

Haru shivered putting on a fake smile "A-anything you like... Maybe I'll get the 'salad' and 'jello'"

She rested her head on her hand as she her smirk grew. "... Maybe I have a little 'cow tongue later.'"

Haru licked his lips "Kinky." He chuckled looking down at the menu

"I wasn't talking about yours." She spoke coldly as looked to her menu. Haru blinked then shrugged and went back to the menu.

"I think I'll go with a salad I'm not very hungry right now."

Haru blinked looking at her. "Aww... I thought you where going to get the cow tongue?" She fell silent as she took a sip of her water.

Haru watched her then sighed, "What's wrong?"

"... I told you earlier that I wasn't feeling well."

Haru blinked "Rin... what are you talking about?... What's wrong?"

"Don't look at me like that... Don't look at me the way you did in the hospital I'm not helpless like they say..."

Haru shook his head "I won't let them... They'll never take you from me"

She looked back up to him smiling once more. "... They say the cow was stupid for being tricked..., But I think they are the fools."

Haru nodded "Cows are going to rule the world one day.. We just act stupid."

"That's why little fat kids tip you while you sleep." She reached over petting his cheek.

Haru blinked then chuckled "I haven't been pushed in three days!" He smiled softly

She nodded slowly. "... Haru-kun what would you do if I die...?"

Haru shivered "Follow you.."

"Because you are the stupid one." She spoke coldly toward him now.

Haru nodded "I may be but" He looked to her with icy eyes "I'm in love with you to the point I try not to hurt you..."

She nodded sadly. "... When I feel pain from you I still know I'm alive with you..."

Haru reached over placing a hand on her cheek smiling softly "Try not to think of the pain Rin... Lets just have a good time right now ok?"

She nodded smiling feeling his touch. "... I don't remember the last time you took me some place special like this."

Haru blinked then shrugged "Well Ayame gave me a job at his shop.. So i get money now.. We'll do it more often ok?"

"When I'm able?" She smiled. "When I get better I want to get a job just like anyone else."

Haru smiled "You can work at Ayame's shop with me.. Try on all the out fits he makes"

"So you can watch me spin around like a doll when I was little."

Haru shook his head "No no no.. I want you to dress in those outfits because.. They would only look good on you"

"I think I only look good you." She smirked running her fingers slowly threw his hair.

Haru blinked "No... You don't look good to me.. You look like an angel" he took one of her hands kissing it softly

"The angel of death." She smirked.

Haru blinked "The most beautiful angel of death" he looked at the waiter then smirked "What will you have my little death?"

"A salad with lots of sprouts."

Haru looked at the man "I'll have the same"

He nodded. "I would like a glass of milk."

Haru blinked "And I would like some cream soda" he shrugged then smirked at her Evil.

The man walked off with the orders. "... I wasn't being mean, my body is weak and what you have planed for me I'll need all the strength I can muster..."

Haru nodded "Alright" he sat back smiling softly. "So you want to go for a walk after or to the movies?

"Will see once I get done."

Haru nodded then looked up at the ceiling "Rin.. What would you do if I said I never wanted to leave your side?"

"... That's really not my decision now is it." She spoke coldly toward him. Haru looked at her then looked away not talking.

"... I wouldn't mind it though..."

Haru looked at her "Really?" She nodded slowly.

Haru smiled softly at her "Great because I don't want to leave your side.. Ever"

She nodded sadly. "I won't leave your side either..." Haru smiled then sat back drinking his soda when the waiter gave it. She slowly took a sip of her milk closing her eyes.

Haru shifted a bit "Did you hear Yuki finally admitted his feelings for Tohru?"

She glared at him. "... You mean the one that is going to free us all."

Haru shrugged "I don't think of her like that..." He looked at Rin then raised his hands "Forget I said anything"

"I will be the one to free you Haru-kun don't you forget that..." She spoke coldly to him once more.

Haru nodded "Like I said I don't think she is going to free us Rin..." She petted his cheek softly smiling. Haru blushed smiling softly at her as he placed a hand on hers

"Sure takes awhile for just two salads." She smirked.

Haru looked up "Ah speak of the devil." The waiter set down the salads and walked away smiling. She took her fork taking a bite from his salad taking a bite. Haru blinked then took his form taking a bit of her salad grinning

"I only wanted to make sure it was good lettuce... I don't want to go to the hospital to visit you..."

Haru shrugged "It takes a lot to get me to a hospital" he said before eating his salad. She returned to her salad eating quietly. Haru smiled softly watching her before reaching over running his hand once through her hair. She tilted her head to the side watching him as she ate. Haru smiled before eating his salad silently.

"... You decide what we do next..." She spoke silently.

Haru blinked "How about we go for a walk? And tomorrow I'll take you to that new movie you wanted to see.. Since it's coming out tomorrow"

She nodded lightly smiling. "... You spoil me to much."

Haru smiled "No I just like to make you happy" he smiled.

"… I think I might want a little cow's tongue after all." She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru blinked raising a brow "Really?" he smirked.

She nodded tilting her head. "... A little later of coarse."

Haru nodded "Of coarse" he finished his salad and sat back smiling softly. She played around with the sprouts until she finished looking up to him.

Haru blinked at her "Finished?" She nodded lightly as she stood pushing her chair in.

Haru shrugged "nah I'm ok" He reached out brushing the hair from Rin's eyes smiling

She watched him as she nodded. "I'll wait outside while you pay."

Haru nodded then waved the waiter over "Check please" he mumbled watching Rin. She walked out of the restaurant leaning back against the wall the waiter coming with his check.

Haru paid for the check then walked over Rin "You feeling ok?"

She nodded lightly. "... I don't like being in small places."

Haru nodded running his hand through her hair "Lets go for a walk now.. Then we'll go home and get you some sleep ok?" She nodded as she leaned up kissing him softly. Haru smiled leaning down kissing her softly on the lips before leading her to the park. She followed behind him holding his hand. Haru lead her slowly through the empty park before pulling her close kissing her deeply. She blushed a dark red before pushing him away slowly holding onto his hands.

Haru blushed then shivered "Sorry.. I had to kiss you" he smiled softly

"I know because I am your angel of death." She pet his cheek softly. "Aren't you worried about me getting pregnant?"

Haru blinked "you haven't so far have you? So no I'm not really worried..."

"Yeah maybe your just shooting blanks." She giggled looking to him.

Haru shrugged "Maybe.. But that's good isn't it?"

"Well unless you want children I guess." She looked away.

Haru blinked kissing her cheek "I Want kids with you I was just thinking you would hate to have a stupid cows baby"

"The only thing I worry about if you knock me up is getting lost especially when I want ice cream..." She smirked looking up to him. "I know you better not get lost on the way to the hospital if you do I'm having you fixed when were there."

Haru laughed nervously then nodded "Yes Rin."

She smiled then looked down. "Do you want one though?"

Haru nodded "Yes.. I do want kids one day"

"I don't know about kids with the way my body is... Could you just settle for one?"

Haru blinked then nodded "Are you planning something with a kid Rin?" why all the questions?"

"I'm just worried about Akito-san hurting you because of me."

Haru shrugged "As long as he's not hurting you"

She nodded lightly. "I'm just worried about you getting mad and something happening when or if I have a baby..."

Haru blinked "I won't get mad..." She nodded lightly looking back up to him.

Haru blinked "But if you don't want to do this.. We don't have to"

"I don't mind I like playing Russian roulette with your blanks." She smirked.

Haru chuckled nuzzling her neck "Does that mean you want to come to my house?"

"... You mean in the Sohma estate..."

Haru shrugged "Or... we could go to Ayame's shop and play" he smirked

"Won't Ayame-san get mad?"

Haru blinked "When has Ayame EVER been mad? No he won't he asked me to come over later and take care of some stuff for the shop anyways"

"So you want to dress me up as a doll?" She looked into his eyes smirking.

Haru smirked "we do need a model"

"Oh so I'm not good enough now?" She placed her arms on his shoulder.

Haru blinked "Are you kidding? Your the only one I would allow to model in those clothes"

"... What kind of clothes would these be... something like night wear..."

Haru nodded "Kind of.. There are dresses and such there too"

"... But you want me in the other." She petted his cheek softly.

Haru smirked "Well only you would make it look good"

"I bet you would change your mind if it was Miss Honda..." She smirked.

Haru shook his head "Nope your still the most beautiful woman I ever seen

She blushed lightly. "Your the stupidest cow I ever came across."

Haru nodded "but you love me for it anyways"

"Yes I do."

Haru smiled nuzzling her neck "Lets go to the shop then?" She nodded lightly kissing him softly. Haru smiled kissing her back before leading her towards town.

She followed close beside him. "... Will never be like a normal couple will we..."

Haru shook his head "Which is good.. Normal is.. Too normal for my taste"

She giggled lightly as she nodded. "Yeah." He lead her to the shop and unlocked the door walking in.

She walked in behind him looking around. "I've never been here before."

Haru locked the shop up then nodded "Not many in the family have.. they fear it..." he took off his coat and put it on the counter.

"I'm normally to sick to come into town, but I made an exception for you."

Haru smiled a bit walking to the back room "Come on I'll show you the dress Ayame wants me to finish today. She nodded as she walked behind him holding his hand.

Haru smiled sitting her on a chair in front of a dress that was being worked on, a tight looking leather dress, mini dress with black and red patterns of broken hearts "see?"

She looked at the clothing placing one hand to it. "... It's so pretty... I couldn't imagine you making something so beautiful like this..."

Haru blinked then shrugged "I came up with the designs... And Ayame and his girl that works here helped me make it.. I'm just finishing up on it.."

She nodded slowly. "Its still beautiful." She leaned up slowly kissing his cheek.

Haru blushed kissing her forehead softly "I made it for you.. You're going to be the first woman with this dress"

"... I won't be able to show it off I'm always in my room waiting for you or in the hospital..."

Haru shrugged "You're still going to be the only woman with it for a while" She smiled at him kindly petting his cheek. Haru smiled leaning into her touch.

She blushed lightly. "... Why do you stay with me...?"

Haru blinked "Because I love you" She slowly moved wrapping her arms around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru smiled kissing her softly. She blushed a dark red as she returned his kiss. Haru laid her on the couch nibbling at her ear smirking. She closed her eyes halfway as she tilted her head to the side. Haru smiled softly at her kissing her deeply as he ran a hand up her shirt.

She broke his kiss slowly looking back into his eyes. "... What are you planning to do?"

Haru kissed her again "Anything you want" She pet his cheek softly as she smiled up to him. Haru kissed her neck running a hand up her skirt. She wiggled beneath him as her head tilted slowly. Haru slowly slid her panties down and off her; smirking softly he kissed her again deeply. She kissed him return her eyes closing. Haru slowly pulled her hips down his hardened member pressing into her inner thigh. Her eyes opened slowly feeling him she broke the kiss slowly.

Haru shivered looking into her eyes "I'm not going to do anything until... I know your ok with this..."

"... You know I am I don't mind what you do Haru-kun." She kissed him softly. Haru smiled softly kissing her back before thrusting into her moaning softly as he did so. She buried her face within his neck nipping him hard. Haru winced at her nipping but ignored it slowly thrusting in and out of her. She smirked as she lapped up his.

--

Haru sat back panting his eyes closed, looking at the time he cursed "What time do you have to be home?"

She rolled onto her side closing her eyes as she shrugged breathing lightly. "They never knew I was home yet so it doesn't matter."

Haru smiled pulling her close "Stay here with me tonight?"

She nodded lightly smiling as she rested. "... Sounds good." Haru smiled wrapping a blanket around her.

"I'll get to see you when I wake up." She smiled reaching up petting his cheek softly.

Haru nodded smiling "Yup"

"So you live here Haru-kun?" She opened her eyes slowly.

Haru shook his head "Nah.. Just kind of sleep here when I can" She nodded lightly as she curled beneath the blanket. Haru smiled watching her holding her close as he fell asleep.

--

The shop door slammed she hadn't been back for a few weeks now and had kept her distance from hare. Haru blinked looking up from the counter where he had laid his head down in boredom counting the dots on the counter "Rin! Its been a long while!... What's wrong?"

"It wasn't a blank this time you stupid cow!" She looked to him her arms folded over her chest.

Haru jumped back fearful eyes, he hated her so angry. "What? What wasn't blank?"

"What do you think stupid you got me knocked up."

Haru stood there his face going pale "O-oh?"

"... That's all you have to say." She looked at him almost as if she was going to strangle him. "Not oh I love you so much your not even comforting me your such a dick

Haru shivered looking away "I... I... Um.. erm... I love you Rin! It's great your pregnant! It really is!" He smiled best he could to her fearing she was going to kill him. She turned from him as she walked away from him slamming the door closed.

Haru shivered falling on his knees "..." he lowered his head looking away

"Your not very good at dealing with woman let alone Rin." Ayame looked down to the boy as he stood at the backdoor of the shop. She lay silent under a tree her hand resting on her stomach her raven hair seemed scattered among the golden leaves. Haru walked past her looking rather pissed not even acknowledging her, he walked off down the path.

She kept her head down closing her eyes halfway. 'I'll make him hate me.' Haru walked to his house walking to his room he plopped down on the bed looking up at the ceiling

Momiji walked in jumping onto his bed. "Your home come play with me." Haru turned away from the rabbit ignoring him.

"What's wrong with you?" Haru still ignored him looking out the window. He started to pull on his shirt playfully now.

Haru glared at him his eyes fuelled on annoyance and sadness "go away"

"So you found out about Rin-san didn't you... She finally told you."

Haru shivered "In a way she told.. in another she told me I was no good worthless piece of shit"

"... You don't think she was telling you the truth about how she feels about you..."

Haru shivered glaring at Momiji "No your right she only calls me stupid all the fucking time! Its her way of showing she loves me! get out now Momiji!"

"Not until you go find her!" The little bunny screamed at him. "You probably hurt her she's been so scared to tell you about the baby."

Haru growled sitting up grabbing Momiji writ he squeezed "I hurt her? I said what SHE wanted me to! I was happy about the baby! She ran off on me! she told me how fucking worthless I am, I'm giving you one more fucking warning.. LEAVE!" He let go of the others wrist glaring at him

"You're going to lose her and the baby..."

Haru grabbed Momiji by the hair pulling him out of the room "No! She left ME Are you fucking stupid? LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" He said before slamming the door locking it

"You know how she is she'll try to kill herself or the baby to free you!" He was crying now as he hit the door.

Haru sat on the bed staring at the ceiling "Why.. does everyone always see me.. as the bad person" he glared hard "I do what I can to help her... No one cares..." He left the door heading into his room staying quiet closing his eyes. He closed his eyes sniffling as he turned away "She hates me anyways.." She stood slowly stumbling out of the park heading toward a stream her eyes lowered.

Haru sighed rolling over "I'm not going to her.. Not if.. She's just going to put me down more... Someone else can be her Hero... Like Shigure... She loves him so damn much anyways.." Shigure blinked watching Rin, slowly he walked to her side "Rin?

She looked up to him sadly. "... I've become a burden... Just like when I was little when my parents tried to act like I was normal... I've put a huge burden on you haven't I..."

Shigure shook his head "No.. Not at all.. But I'm worried.. You hearing for the stream"

"... If I die then He won't suffer the child won't be a burden on Haru-kun..." She stepped into the river slowly.

Shigure pulled her back "No Rin this isn't the answer.. Come to my place ok?.. We'll have some tea and we'll talk ok?

"... I don't want to... I hurt him so much... If I go with you and he sees me... He'll never forgive me..."

Shigure shook his head "Rin please.. You can't kill yourself and your child because Haru is being stupid... Nothing will happen and Haru's at home sulking.. I like the other direction... Please Rin.. your apart of this family.."

"...Akito-san doesn't seem to think so... I won't let Haru-kun suffer anymore because of me..."

Shigure pulled her close "Don't listen to anything Akito says... Rin please.. your not making him suffer... Don't kill yourself.."

She fell silent as she looked to the water. "... He never got mad before when I call him a stupid cow... When I called him that to day..."

Shigure shrugged "Some people get hurt at comments like that when their said.. in complete rage... We'll go talk to him later.. right now you need to rest.. You look like you haven't slept in days!" She nodded sadly as she stepped from the stream walking toward the house. Shigure smiled a bit leading her along

She kept her head lowered now. "... Tell Hatori-san that I want on abortion."

Shigure shook his head "No.. Not unless you really want to get rid of that kid... Can I tell you something?

She looked up to him sadly. "What is it?"

Shigure looked down at her "Haru's always waned kids..."

She looked down. "... When I told him about the child the only thing he said was 'oh.'"

Shigure blinked "And before that... what did you say to him?"

"... I told him that he knocked me up..."

Shigure raised a brow "How did you say that to him?"

"... I told him he shot a blank then I called him stupid..."

Shigure blinked "And I can understand why he said "Oh" Rin... Haru hasn't been doing too good these past few days..."

"Why not he knows I run off like this... I come back to him like a dog just like you do with Akito-san."

Shigure looked at her "You know.. Saying stuff like that hurts people a lot.. I understand your peaking your mind.. But it really does hurt people.."

She lowered her head. "... It also hurts to be lied to as a child lead to believe everything was ok..."

Shigure stopped walking and looked at her "Is that why you say stuff?.. To hurt people like you where hurt?"

"... It's the only way I won't get hurt again... Haru-kun understand this... he teases me in return..." She spoke sadly.

Shigure took her hand frowning a bit "Rin... You won't be hurt by people like that.. Haru will make sure of it... you have to stop hurting people.. Even if its just joking.."

She nodded sadly as she watched him now. "... I don't know if it'll be that easy."

Shigure nodded "It will be ok… I'll help you."

She nodded lightly as she closed her eyes halfway. "... It might be best so Haru-kun doesn't get mad that you don't stay to close to me..."

Shigure blinked "Why?.. He knows I know you're off limits..."

"I know, but he still feels threatened by you."

Shigure nodded "Alright.. At least come for tea?"

She nodded lightly. "... I will and something to eat I haven't had anything in a few days."


End file.
